Tons de cinza
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: " justamente quando você acha que já tinha decifrado todo o mundo, ele abala seus conceitos, suas crenças, sua raiva" erik pov   X-men first class


**Título: **Tons de cinza  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Nayla  
><strong>Categoria: <strong>POV Erik (Magneto)  
><strong>Classificação <strong>G?  
><strong>Capítulos: <strong>one-shot  
><strong>Completa? <strong>Sim  
><strong>Advertências: <strong>Pequenos spoilers para o filme. Um dos diálogos foi inventado por mim.  
><strong>Resumo: <strong>" justamente quando você acha que já tinha decifrado todo o mundo, ele abala seus conceitos, suas crenças, sua raiva" erik pov  
><strong>NA: **Advinha quem shippou? I REGRET NOTHING  
>E me deixem, eu gosto de escrever em segunda pessoa lol<p>

**xxx **  
>Você não consegue se lembrar, nem deseja conseguir, de como era antes do mundo perder todas as suas cores. Tudo que restara era o preto e o branco, os dois extremos, os dois opostos - o forte e o fraco. Para falar a verdade, você sempre viu mais preto do que branco: os nazistas, Shaw, os humanos...<br>Mal se lembrava do branco... você não queria lembrar-se até porque ele desapareceu em três malditos segundos. Sua mãe foi morta, brutalmente assassinada, porque você não conseguiu protegê-la. - Porque era fraco demais.  
>Mas agora você tem o que é preciso, fará o que for preciso, com o custo de escurecer a sua alma - ou o que restou dela - , para ver, não mais branco ou preto, e sim vermelho. Muito vermelho jorrando da garganta de Shaw.<br>E então aparece Charles, gritando em sua mente para soltar o submarino, para lutar, para ficar, para sobreviver. E justamente quando você acha que já tinha decifrado todo o mundo, ele abala seus conceitos, suas crenças, sua raiva: _- O ponto máximo de concentração está entre a serenidade e a raiva, Erik. _  
>Charles é a pessoa mais difícil de se prever, de se entender. Às vezes seu idealismo ingênuo e infantil é profundamente irritante, já em outras chega a ser adoravelmente ridículo o modo como ele acredita ser capaz de criar um mundo melhor só por acreditar, por sonhar. E ele deveria saber melhor, sendo um professor de genética, um especialista em evolução. Os fortes sobrevivem. Essa é a lei que rege o universo.<br>Mas do mesmo jeito, você sente como se ninguém conseguisse entender a sua necessidade de vingança mais do que ele. Ele compartilha a sua dor, ele compartilha as suas lágrimas e suas memórias, tanto as ruins quanto as boas.  
>E mesmo assim ele ainda acredita. Ele acredita em você. Talvez ele seja arrogante demais da parte dele achar que pode mudá-lo. Ou talvez seja a sua arrogância que não se permite acreditar que ele poderia conseguir. Mas é o seu orgulho que não o deixa tentar.<br>_- Eles são crianças. _Você se lembra bem da relutância de Charles de se preparar para a guerra, para o inevitável. Você também era uma criança quando atiraram em sua mãe na sua frente, sem nenhuma hesitação, sem nenhum arrependimento.  
><em>- Não, eles eram crianças. <em>Agora depois do que eles presenciaram, não há volta. É melhor que eles se livrem de toda a hesitação, de todo arrependimento também. E logo.  
>O professor não tem escolha senão concordar e começar a planejar o treinamento de cada um deles. Suas palavras são suaves, passando uma segurança que você sabe que ele não tem. E a todo o momento os olhos dele procuram os seus e pela primeira vez faz muito tempo, você não tem coragem, você não consegue esmagar-lhe as esperanças, por mais tôlas que sejam.<br>É nesse momento em que você percebe que Charles tem uma forte influência sobre você, mesmo sem usar seus poderes. E essa realização te amedontra mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Você não devia ter mais medo de nada, justamente porque você não tem mais nada a perder.  
>Ou tem?<br>_- Eu não quero paz. _Você o informa, outra vez, durante um de seus muitos jogos de xadrez, _- E muito menos a sua pena, Charles. _  
>Ele não levanta os olhos, ainda mantendo-os fixos em sua rainha branca. <em>Bom. <em>- Ele a move, de maneira a comer uma de suas peças pretas _- Porque você não a tem. _Ele finalmente levanta a cabeça, um sorriso dançando nos lábios. _- Você aceitaria minha amizade, então? _  
>Você tenta não sorrir de volta mas falha.<br>Charles não se encaixa no padrão preto e branco que você está acostumado.  
>Ele tem todos os tons de cinza.<br>E você ainda não se decidiu se isso é uma coisa boa ou não.

**xxx **

No fim, você percebe que é uma coisa ruim.

**FIM **  
><strong>NA: **THE THINGS THIS MOVIE DOES TO ME AKSOAKSPOKAOPKSOAPKPSOA


End file.
